Jaunezilla and other concepts
by dw77
Summary: This is more a place for me to dump RWBY related ideas that just wouldn't leave me alone than anything else. It'll contain everything from short stories to random one off ideas. Hopefully this serves as fertile ground for a writer with more free time than I. Thanks to "Guest" for pointing out I clicked the wrong language choice.


Pyrrha held onto Jaune's cheeks as she led him into a deep and passionate kiss. She had waited so long for it to happen, and she knew exactly why she forced it on him. She was going to die today. It was an absolute fact, something out of her control, something predestined. But, for some reason, the thought hadn't effected her yet. She thought about dying like it was something she could come back from. The impact of the decision she made hadn't come to her yet, and she knew she needed to get to the top of the tower before it dawned on her. Jaune was shocked at first before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing back. It was a heavenly kiss, one that you'd read about in a fanfiction. And when Pyrrha pulled away, Jaune felt like he was missing something. Like her lips were always on his, like it was foreign for her to be away from him.

"P-Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, looking down at his redheaded partner with eyes wide. However before he could say anything else, Pyrrha pushed Jaune into her summoned locker, the door shutting right before him. "Pyrrha, what are you doing?" He asked, beginning to panic. "Pyrrha, please, don't do this!" Pyrrha, unfortunately, had made up her mind. Nothing would, nothing could stop her from her grim date with destiny.

Pyrrha wished she had more time to explain what she felt for Jaune. Every single moment that had made her fall ever more in love with him; it was too late though. She had waited too long, and she knew now, her story wasn't a comedy, or a romance. Her story was a tragedy.

"I'm sorry, Jaune." She said, her fingers rapidly punching the desired coordinates in, making but one small mistake.

"No, Pyrrha, please!" Jaune begged. Pyrrha looked up at him through the vents of the locker, giving him one last sad smile before he shot off into the sky.

Pyrrha turned toward the tower trusting she had sent the man she loved to safety, and remained oblivious as the locker arced toward the harbor.

With a heavy heart she stepped inside the damaged elevator and summoned her semblance to send her to her foe.

* * *

As the elevator bearing his partner came to a stop at Ozpin's office Jaune felt his own ride come to a sudden stop and began to flood. Seconds passed and with each one he grew ever more desperate, and as the last of his air pocket escaped through the cracks and he inhaled a lungful of air, one thought filled his head as a reptilian birthmark began to glow white on his back:

**"NOT LIKE THIS!"**

Suddenly his entire body was wreathed in Aura brighter than the day Pyrrha had unlocked it, a bright pulse of light that grew as the form hidden deep inside it began to shift.

* * *

Pyrrha's eyes grew into saucers as she saw the massive grimm dragon flying right at the tower, providing Cinder the opening she needed to destroy the Xiphos held at her throat and thrust the champion away with an almighty elbow to the diaphragm. However as Pyrrha flew through the air a bright light exploded from the harbor followed by the most terrible roar imaginable as a monstrous lizard rose proud of the harbor. The attention of both combatants was drawn toward the beast at its spines began to glow a bright white.

A moment later the beast roared and a beam of pure white destruction pierced the heavens smiting Grimm and warship alike; Atomizing the former while rendering the latter naught but smoking lumps of molten metal plummeting from the skies.

"That... That's not a Grimm..." Cinder said stunned as a beast larger than any she had ever seen began to march up the harbor towards Beacon Academy.

Hearing her foe's stunned pronouncement Pyrrha quickly grabbed some of the rubble surrounding them with her semblance and threw it as hard as she was able right at her opponent, catching the elder woman off guard. Stopping just shy of the edge of the tower Cinder pulled herself back into the air with her stolen power, silently chiding herself for making such a rookie mistake. She contemptuously flicked the thrown shield away before realizing that Pyrrha had a dozen massive steel gear ready to throw at her. The shield flew back to its master as the gears piled on top of the false maiden.

The tower began to shake as the living mountain came near.

* * *

Blake Belladonna couldn't help but look on in awe as the massive lizard created a small earthquake with every step it took into the city. In less than a minute this beast had cleared the city and had begun to climb the steep cliffs surrounding the school. However this beast was no mere beast, its very description matched that of one of the ancient gods of the Faunus.

"Gojira..." Blake breathed, _'How? He's just a myth!' _She thought.

* * *

Well I know it's not even a finished chapter, but this idea had been bugging me for days and I just needed to get it down in some form, so I can continue on to other projects I have running. I just kept writing until I hit a bit of writer's block.  
If anybody feels like working on this basic idea you have my permission, I would love to see what someone who has the time to do this concept justice can do.  
As a bit of an apology that this isn't actually a real chapter, here ia another RWBY idea I've been playing around with as well. I call it "Out of Sight; Out of Mind".

The basic idea is you take a character from RWBY and replace their canon semblance with one that wipes all memory of them the moment that another person stops looking at the semblance holder. The memories can be re-established upon seeing the individual again, but that's up to the individual writer of course. How would a character develop if their personal superpower was to be forgotten by everyone around them? I'm going for a complete memory wipe upon loss of eye contact, the individual would be completely noticeable as long as you could see them. I imagine it would be a very lonely existence. However as I imagine it, it isn't a stealth ability by any means.


End file.
